


A Family I Remember

by WhiteDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiamond/pseuds/WhiteDiamond
Summary: Do you know that White was not the first? She has a mother. A Husband and long time ago her own daughter. This is the Story of Eclipse Shadow Diamond.It's most OC in it so don't shame please.
Relationships: White Diamond/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Family I Remember

White's view

It was quite for once here on Homeworld. I meditate in my place and think about the past. Of my family I had. I do that until the ringing of my communicator. I answer it and was surprised to see Steven. After what happen 2 Years ago he called not so often.

"Steven! What can I do for you?"

"I want to ask if I could come to visit?" he asked.

"Of course Steven. You always welcome here."

"Thanks I come right away."

"Good. I will wait" White said and Steven ends the call.

After that White stands and got to Yellow and Blue. They will like to hear that.

"Yellow? Blue? Are you in there?" she asked at the pool house.

"Yes, we are. Come in!" answered Yellow.

And White did so. She sees that Spinel was there too.

"Steven will come over soon. I think you would like to see him."

"Really. Oh Yellow after two years. He visit again. So exciting" Blue said and stood. Followed by Yellow who has Spinel on the shoulder.

Together they go to the warp pad. Some minutes later Steven arrives.

"Hey guys."

"Steven" all said together and huged him. 

"It's good to see you too."

Together they go to what look like a living room. They all talk for hours. But than White's communicator go on again and she was busy to answer that. But Yellow saw her face change. 

"White is everything Allright?" Yellow ask. 

"I got a invitation."

"From who?" ask Steven. 

"From Nicolai."

"Who is that?" 

"It's a long story Steven. Short version is that I had a family. Until one day."

"What will you do?" 

"I think I will go. It's time to face this part of my past. But there for" White start glowing. She changed her hair to short wavy on and her dress to a neck holding flowing dress without arms. 

"It's is a long time we have seen you in this." said Blue. 

"Yes, it is. Steven do you want to come with us?" 

"Of course. I hope I can help to make you feel better" he smiled. 

"Than let's go." 

White goes to her part of the diamond body ship. As everyone was in White took of. 

"So where are we going?" ask Steven. 

"To the Homeworld of the Shadow people. To Darknock. Where I'm the White Queen."

"What happened?" 

"Long ago I meet a man at my Home. Homeworld Omega and Darknock mad a alliance. My mother and me where the royalty there. And on the day where we sign this alliance I meet Akrinok. He was stunning and charming. Nicolai is his son of his first wife but he abandon them after his birth. He was six. So we meet and it was love on the first sigh. We get married and became a daughter. But after a month she was kidnapped. After that I got my colony changed everything. I didn't see them both in a long time."

"Wow. That is horrible." 

"I know. But it's time to changes that. Welcome to Darknock Steven." 

They land at a dark planet with high mountains. Steven sees a young Mann at the ramp where they land. They got in a bubble and appered befor the young man. 

"Hello Nicolai" White said smiling. 

"Hello mother" he smiled to. "I'm so happy to see you again." 

White huged him. 

"Look how big you are. And so handsome like you're father."

"Thanks mother. Yellow! Blue! It's nice to see you two. But where is Pink." 

Steven take a step forward. 

"My name is Steven universe. I have the gem of my mother. I'm half human half gem." 

"So that would happen if you didn't make it?" 

"Yes, Nicolai. That could have happened with me" said White. 

"I wish she was her. It's her birthday after all."

"Yes. Eclipse after the event she was born in. I wish she where her to."

"Lets go see father. He will be so happy to see you again. He still love you." 

"I still love him too. Let's going." 

Both go shoulder at shoulder to a big building. We get to a room what looked like a throne room. In it stand a big man with black hair and a uniform on. He was bigger than White. Next to him stand a women smaller than him. She too wear a uniform. 

"Dad look who came to the feast." 

The man turn around and began to smile. 

"White? Oh its so good to see you again."

He came and give White a big hug. 

"You changed you're form again. It's beautiful." 

"Akrinok I'm so sorry I left. I couldn't.." 

"Shh. It's okay. You had you're reasons. I'm happy you are back." 

White smiled and turned to the women. 

"You're majesty. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Clair the captain of the gard and the fiance of prince Nicolai" she make a bow. 

"It's a honor to meet you. And I wish you both all the happiness you can get." 

"Thank you mother."

"Let's begin with the feast. It's getting late" Akrinok said and all get to the marked to begin the feast.


End file.
